


Reddie Spaghetti

by Reddieizzreal



Category: IT (1990), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, The Goldfinch (2019), The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: Adult Eddie Kaspbrak, Adult Losers Club (IT), Adult Richie Tozier, Canon Gay Character, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Mess, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier-centric, Gay, Gay Disaster Richie Tozier, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, Gayyyyyyyyy, I Love the Losers Club (IT), I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Losers Club (IT) Friendship, M/M, Oblivious Eddie Kaspbrak, Reddie Fairytales (IT), Reddie Week 2020, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Richie Tozier is a Mess, Sad Gay Richie Tozier, Soft Richie Tozier, Supportive Losers Club (IT), The Losers Club Are Not Heterosexual (IT), ty to everyone who reads this story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28824804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddieizzreal/pseuds/Reddieizzreal
Summary: A Reddie AU- After the events of IT chapter two, Eddie is alive and dating RichieHoliday Special
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris, Theodore Decker/Boris Pavlikovsky
Kudos: 2





	1. A Scruffy Carpet

“Come on Eddie Spaghetti you’ll love it.”

“But Richie, why does it have to be New York? And don’t call me that.”

“You know you love it- Eddie Spaghetti.” Eddie did not respond. Instead he only glared at Richie and his same huge glasses he has had since he was a kid. Eddie maintained his annoyed face as Richie’s broke into an eager smile.

“So? What’s it gonna be Dr. K?”

“Shut the fuck up- I don’t know yet.” That smile on Richie’s face had now vanished. He pouted and positioned his hands on Eddie’s shoulders, bringing him closer. Richie opened his mouth to talk in a soft voice.

“New York is so magical during the holidays and I want to spend it with the most magical person  
I know.” Richie said this in a playful way that let Eddie know he was aware his remark was cheesy. Eddie opens his mouth to persist but is stopped by Richie’s lips on his, and his heart melts.  
A few seconds later, the two broke apart as Eddie turned his head and scanned the room of the newly bought apartment. There was a carpet beneath their feet that was scruffy and looked like it hadn’t been washed in three months. And, in fact, it hadn’t been washed since it was bought. Eddie was frequently persisting to put it in the wash, as he said he was afraid of the germs. However, deep down Eddie knew that is not why he loved to complain about the dirty old thing, for when he would, Richie’s face would burst into a huge, ingeniously annoyed, caring, amazing smile. And Eddie loved it.

“Now will I be able to bring Eds with me to New York?” Eddie felt genuinely distressed at Richie’s persistence, as he thought about the memories he shared with Moira in New York. He does not want to upset his boyfriend in any way, but he feared going back to the place where he was so unhappy. The fact that Richie felt this trip is so important made Eddie even more confused, which caused his breathing to become toughen. Eddie’s hand started to fumble around for his inhaler inside his fanny pack, then realized it was not there. A huge inhale came from Eddie, but Richie was already rushing back from the other side of the room with Eddie’s inhaler in his hand. The blue piece of plastic was put up to Eddie’s mouth with Richie’s hand. Richie took Eddie’s hand in his, and with Richie’s other, rubbed Eddie’s back. “It’s okay Eddie, I’m sorry- Just breath.” Eddie calmed down with Richie’s embrace but he was still uncomfortable. And with that, Richie dropped the subject.


	2. Trashmouth Tozier

Richie always refrains from crying. When he was a kid, and he thought about Bowers, and he thought about that day at the arcade, and he thought about Eddie, he would lock himself in his room. Most people would feel comfort away from everyone, but it left Richie alone with himself, something he had always feared. His dull, spacious, kid bedroom was somehow so loud and confounding. Never achieving his goal, Richie tried to come up with some joke that might make Eddie more humored than annoyed. Some quip that just might tell Eddie the truth, something he would not get to say until they were adults. Richie determined that this was not the hardest outcome to reach from one of his jokes; that, of course would be to make Stanley, his childhood best friend, laugh or even fucking smile.That made Richie let out an exhausted chortle. However, now as Richie thought about that memory, he furrowed his eyebrows in disbelief. 

Since Richie had bought this apartment with the very person that made him afraid of being with his own company, he had not cried- not once. On nights when his palms grew sweaty and he went back to that noisy loneliness, Eddie was there to take his hand. Eddie held him until his eyes became totally dry again, and Richie made some witty remark in response to Eddie’s reassurance. Yet Richie’s eyes were only wet, as he looked down at a small two by two inch box while his thumb rolled across it. It opened just for a second, so Richie could see a small shine before he hurriedly closed it. What would he do now if they were not going to New York? Richie would have to plan some new activity, reserve a new restaurant, heck- even re-write what he would say. A rush of guilt floods through Richie’s muscles as he wonders if it was insensitive of him to pick New York for this special trip. He knew how Eddie felt when he lived there.  
The room was silent as the velvety black box was hidden in Eddie’s laundry hamper- a place Eddie never looked- as it is “too dirty to touch until it’s clean.” This is why Richie did all the laundry. Yet, Eddie seemed to find Richie’s clothes unreasonably less gross than his own, but he won’t admit to why. As the taller boy's hand was again revealed from the heap of clothes, it grabbed a crumpled paper with writing that was a little more cared for. Affectionate and perfectly chosen words come into view as Richie looked past his lenses to see what he wrote. 

Eddie my love,  
I know I would always tease you about your pills and your beautiful mother,  
I wanted you to understand how much you mean to me, and-

Richie stopped reading because he always refrains from crying, and today would not be the day for that to change. Whirling his head around, he was put back by the joy and tenderness that filled up inside him. A loud creak came from the door and Eddie stepped inside. The way Eddie inched closer made Richie realize what was about to be discussed. At that Richie determined he could not throw all his plans away because it would be too painful on him. This was not certain to be the fair, or even right choice, but it is what Richie wanted. Without warning, Eddie jumps right into what he wants to say. “Um Richie, I just thought, ‘cause- like I, erm-” Confused eyes were focused on the germaphobe boy speaking, as Richie attempted to figure out why Eddie was so hesitant. Possibly Eddie was not too certain after all. 

“What is it Eds?” Although Richie asked, he knew perfectly well what it was, what was hanging off the tips of Eddie's chapped lips, and he did not want to hear it.  
“I was thinking that maybe I don’t want to go to New York.” 

“F*ck, F*ck no. This shit cannot be happening” is all that went through Richie's head at that moment. Tears swelled in his eyes along with terrible anxiety as he peered at Eddie’s face. Instantly, Eddie recognized how desperate this Trashmouth was, and tried to fix it. “Joking! Of course I’ll come on this special trip with you Rich!” Richie was puzzled, but he didn’t care; all he cared about was the fact that he could now ask Eddie to marry him- if all went to plan.


	3. A RiSk AniLiSt

After Richie thanked and hugged his favorite person, Eddie thought to himself that maybe going to New York may not be too hard after all. Any idea Richie has must be good- right? Eddie knew that was wrong but he did not want to occupy his time thinking about the unfavorable things Richie enjoys. Still, Eddie always felt lifted up with him despite his many imperfections. There was this one thing though, something that stopped Eddie from doing the things he wanted to do, something that stopped him from making critical decisions. He could not understand how, but Eddie would always find himself missing a meaningful opportunity because he spent an excessive amount of time examining the outcomes.

_I know that I cannot make up my mind, but I do know how I love Richie. I love him so much. But I often think about how I could have never known if he felt the same. If Richie hadn't had the courage that one day. Because God knows, I would have never said anything: it would have risked our friendship too much._

**Four Months Ago**

“Hey Eddie?” Richie said while he bumped his shoulder into his friend’s after he tripped over a tree root. They felt safe as the Ash trees of Derry covered them from the rude heat of the sun. “Yeah,” Eddie said as he walked in unison with Richie. “Remember whe-” Richie gulped as he struggled to get the words out. “Remember when you were stabbed- by that clown?” Ahead of the childhood friends was a substantial patch of light.

“You mean the time I almost died? Yes of course i remember” Eddie said as his voice broke.

“Right.” Richie stated as he looked up at the bridge they were approaching, his face starting to sweat. “Well I- I just thought you were really gonna die. And I thought, well,l If you had- it would have been the worst thing ever - I don’t know how I’d function without you.”

“Well thanks Rich.”

Richie continued as if he hadn’t heard Eddie. “And I realized, I realized that I-”

Richie stopped to turn and look at the initials, R + E, carved into wooden planks. Eddie saw them too. He looked up at Richie and made a face that said You wrote this? Richie nodded. They maintained eye contact being that Eddie was surprised, yet amazed. “Eddie-” Richie paused. “I realized that, I love you.”

When Eddie didn’t respond Richie was overwhelmed with the thought that he said the wrong thing and ruined his friendship with Eddie forever. Richie started to sweat. Tears filled his eyes and he let out a sob. This time Eddie was more certain than he had been about anything in his entire life. “I-” but before Richie could speak Eddie grabbed Richie's face in his hands and connected their lips together. Then Eddie pulled away to gape at Richie.

“I love you too. I always have.” A smile grew across Richie's face but his tears did not leave. “Thank you eds.”

“Don’t call me that.” Eddie instantly responded. Both boys gazed at each other and giggled. Immediately following, Eddie pulled Richie into a tight embrace and Richie squeezed him back. It seemed as though they held each other forever.


	4. The Best

Richie swung open the car door after he finished piling their things in the back and turned to Eddie. “After you m'lady.” 

“What? Don-” Slumping down into the front seat, Eddie figured it would be better not to protest. As Richie was walking around the front of the car to get settled into the driver's seat, he froze. Richie’s ears were suddenly ringing the painful noise of Bowers voice at the arcade, his dad’s blatantly homophobic remarks that made him feel worthless, his sister’s boyfriend constantly asking Richie when he’s going to get a girlfriend- when all he could think about was Eddie. Eddie. The only reason Richie could keep laughing all those days. Eddie. Eddie- the one who now stood right in front of him, grasping his shoulders and babbling his name. 

“Richie!- Rich!” Richie’s eyes shockingly expanded as if he had just woken from a coma. 

“Yeah what’s up buddy?” Briefly, Eddie’s face flashed with fear at Richie’s remark, but then returned to his previous confused look. 

“You ok? Ya kinda froze for a second Tozier.” Their hands caressed as Richie pulled his hand up onto his own shoulder. Seconds passed, then Richie nodded his head and trudged over to his seat as Eddie followed. Eddie perched himself on the passenger seat and turned to his companion. “You’re sure you’re fine Rich?” 

Richie’s head quickly shot up to face Eddie with an inauthentic grin as he tried hard to come up with a comeback that would make Eddie believe he was fine. No your mom joke would be suitable as to not bring up memories of Eddie’s deceased mother. Riche’s mind became clouded with the sounds of his young self carelessly teasing his friend by making unoriginal jokes. Beats spending it inside yo’ mother, smells like Eddie’s mom’s underwear, smells worse than your mom’s slippers, and of course, I fucked your mom. 

“Not as fine as you look.” Richie remarked confidently. Eddie smirked and let out a titter. 

“Shut the fuck up, please Rich!” Eddie laughed. Both boys smiled while they continued to gawk at each other. As the two realized how idiotic they must have looked their attention was focused elsewhere. Richie put the directions into the GPS, while Eddie pulled out his Ipod. The couple started talking aimlessly just to fill the silence. “We packed our own soap right? I hate using the hotel’s stuff.” For the third time Eddie checked Richie’s GPS and didn’t turn to look at Richie while he spoke. 

“I know Eds, but stop worrying. You don’t think I can plan a trip?” Eddie was quick to rebut. 

“What? No I didn’t say that! The fuck Richie?” They maintained eye contact after Richie’s previous interjection.

“I’m just sayin’.” The conversation continued naturally as Richie interrupted with the same harmless yet annoying jokes while Eddie expressed his annoyance. 

Despite the warmness surrounding them, Richie could not get this dreaded feeling out of his head. Richie and Eddie had chemistry. He was certain of that. They made each other laugh, and they were there when they needed each other. They loved each other, and he knew that was true. But Richie could not stop feeling something is wrong, incomplete, forbidden. He sighed, and tried to dismiss the thought. “Eddie Spaghetti, you okay?” Richie asked, almost to himself. 

“Yeah Rich, I’m excited but also nervous for this trip.” Eddie said as more of an afterthought while an idea entered his head. He softly smiled, but then he glowered. Stressed by his own thoughts, it only now occurred to Eddie to ask Richie if he was okay.

“I’m the best, didn’t you know?” Unsurprisingly, Richie never misses an opportunity for a joke. 

However this time, he did not only mean this as a joke. He should feel the best. He has the love of his life sitting right beside him, and he was soon going to finalize that love. Yet Richie did not feel the best. In fact he felt very shitty, and so did Eddie. Eddie was nearly shaking as his chest was tight and his lips felt glued together. He often felt this way, but this time he was afraid of his feelings. These emotions could hold him back from something remarkable. Eddie sighed at Richie, but as they sensed each other’s restlessness their hands reached out between them and their fingers laced together.

“Yeah you’re the best Rich.” Eddie stated this as if it was logic. 

“No Eddie, we’re the best.”


End file.
